


冰点热度

by Reeno



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeno/pseuds/Reeno
Summary: 爱德华很好奇为什么上校能在处处讨人喜欢的同时又是一个惹自己讨厌的大混球，每当他想从马斯坦小队里挖些什么情报，就会给他们每人送一份点心。另外，哈勃克是勇士。
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Jean Havoc/Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes/Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. 冰淇淋

**Author's Note:**

> 可能是个有点傻白甜的，关于‘罗伊怎么会这么受女孩们欢迎’这个问题的扩展。  
> 基于FA与漫画，有些私设，时间线模糊。  
> 坑品差。  
> 无能受。  
> 马斯坦某种意义上来说非常非常好约，但也非常非常难约。  
> 非常有可能会有主要角色便当。

“太不公平了，”哈勃克抹了抹眼角不存在的眼泪，“他究竟为什么这么受欢迎啊？”

“你也喜欢他。”法尔曼指出，“老实说，我们都挺喜欢他的，不然现在也不会坐在这儿。”

“不是在他抢走我女朋友的时候！”哈勃克愤愤不平地抱怨。

“那个你约了十五次都没答应你的姑娘吗？”菲力说，“严格意义上来说我觉得这不是抢走，你甚至都没告诉他你看上了那女孩。”

“闭嘴吧！”哈勃克想大哭一场，“说真的，姑娘们到底都喜欢他啥啊？”

“上校！”红色的身影窜进门，然后愣了愣，“为什么哈勃克少尉看起来就剩下一口气了？”

“上校开会去了，”普莱达挥了挥手算是打了招呼，"别介意约翰，他就是有点逃避现实。"

“什么逃避现实！”哈勃克苦着脸嚷嚷，“是命运的不公！”

爱德华眨眨眼睛。

“说了别理他了，他失恋了，又一次。”普莱达歪头看了看爱德华。

“中央的每个好姑娘都被上校约走了！”哈勃克抱头痛哭，“他根本来者不拒！”

“如果可爱的姑娘找上门，我看不出有什么特别的理由拒绝她们。”普莱达说。

“那也得有姑娘自己找上门啊。”法尔曼默默地从角落里蹦出一句来，他的整个工作台都乌压压的，没有一片生机。

他说完后，上校的办公室陷入了一片死一样的寂静，一种腐朽的空气从那群人身上冒出来，霍克爱踏进办公室的时候不由得疑惑了一下。

“中尉。”爱德扭头打了个招呼，但办公室依然死气沉沉，大家像行尸走肉般同中尉打了招呼，让霍克爱挑起一条眉毛，随后将目光转向了一边的爱德华。

“能告诉我为什么我就出去取了些文件，上校的办公室就惨遭屠戮吗？”她的口气就像在谈论‘出门的时候发现天气不错’那样令人毛骨悚然。

爱德本能地被激出一后背的鸡皮疙瘩，意识到霍克爱以为自己带去了什么足以使办公室士气罢工的惊天秘闻，他才不要背这口黑锅，中尉可能分分钟掏出枪来将他打成筛子，于是他赶忙抬手疯狂撇清关系：“不是的！”他大声汇报，“他们觉得上校约了太多姑娘，所以……”

霍克爱突然黑下的脸色让爱德瞬间闭了嘴，这才发现办公室安静的连呼吸声都消失了，死气一扫而光，取而代之的是瑟瑟发抖的恐惧，如果他们此时站在爱德华的位置，那就能了解到生命遭受直接威胁的时候是怎样一种绝望的感觉了。

但霍克爱的表情散去，叹了口气：“哈勃克少尉又失恋了。”她这样陈述道。

“呃……”爱德回头瞥了一眼，看到哈勃克一脸生无可恋的表情，“咦，啊，也许，说对了？”

霍克爱看起来想说些什么，但她思考了一瞬，显然放弃了那个念头:“你们，”她的手移向自己的配枪，“没有工作要做吗？”

爱德惊异地看着他们以光一样的速度各归各位，唰唰唰地奋笔疾书，霍克爱太厉害了，他向她投去崇拜的一瞥，比起被她在身上开几个枪眼，爱德华可能宁可被师傅打到飞入天际，她们两个在某种程度上一样吓人的要命。

目视霍克爱走向文件柜，爱德擦掉脑袋上不存在的汗，长吁一口气。

“他还要一小时才会回来。”霍克爱说，“如果你着急，我可以替你把报告给他。”

说的好像爱德华还会因为什么原因跑来司令部一样，他看着手里的文件，耸了耸肩，“反正阿尔在图书馆里不会闷着，我可以等会儿。”

“想喝水吗。”霍克爱应了声算是同意了爱德的做法，然后又自然而然地问道，“外边还挺热的。”

“啊，”爱德蹦起来，把文件往霍克爱的桌上一放，“我自己来就行。”他说着就蹿出了办公室，留霍克爱在原地瞪着那抹消失在门口的红光，“办公室就有啊？”她喃喃的说道，摇摇头。

没过多久，那道红色的身影又蹿了回来，一杯冰淇淋搁在了霍克爱中尉的桌上。钢之炼金术师提着个保温盒凯旋而归，“锵锵锵！来吧！每人都有一份！”他举着盒子露出一个胜利的微笑，脸上明晃晃的写着‘快感谢我’‘我真是个天才’。

“为什么霍克爱中尉能服务到办公桌啊？”哈勃克瘫在椅子上。

“不要得寸进尺啊！”爱德华威胁似的抓起两盒冰淇淋，“我就算把一整箱吃了都不会嫌多！”

哈勃克旋风般的卷过来从箱子里扫走自己的那一份。

霍克爱用自己的鹰眼研究爱德华，眼神让年轻的炼金术师不由得讪讪一笑，她没有动眼前的盒子，“你想问什么？”

“嗯……”爱德做了一会心理建设，好让自己别那么轻易就被中尉的气势吓到，虽然其实并没有什么用处，“上校很受欢迎吗？”

办公室因为冰淇淋而热烈起来的气氛随着霍克爱眯起的眼睛一同降至冰点，甚至那些在高温下微微融化的冰淇淋都似乎重新冻了起来。“为什么问这个？”

“就……”爱德控制着自己的牙齿别打颤，但霍克爱真的很吓人，而且她是马斯坦最信任的人之一，修斯也是，但霍克爱是唯一站在马斯坦身边的女人，爱德华可能完全问错了人，但是他确实想知道马斯坦这个讨人厌的混蛋究竟是怎样讨除了他以外那么多人的欢心的，先不提大总统似乎对他有种莫名其妙的宽容；他撞见的人造人似乎也都对这个马斯坦有过分诡异的关注度。但爱德华就是奇怪地感到他惹人生气，差不多就像自己习惯性地故意踩在他的尾巴上蹦跶一样。“我觉得他挺恼人的。”

“钢仔！”哈勃克捧着冰淇淋杯感激涕零，“你是天使！”

“啧，”霍克爱摆出一个充满嫌弃，阴沉沉的表情，但几乎就像幻觉一样，爱德华眨了一下眼睛，那个黑暗的霍克爱就消失了，她把手伸向了冰淇淋，算是接受了爱德华的贿赂，“你也看到了，”她说，“男人们有时候非常幼稚。”

哈勃克在椅子上冻成了冰雕，而其他几位显然庆幸自己没那么轻易踩进雷区。

“不过，”霍克爱叹了口气，承认道，“对很大一部分男同胞来说，他确实不太友好。”

“噢。”爱德华说。

“但我觉得这不是你遇到的问题，”霍克爱说，“尽管不太可信，但他确实牢牢遵守着年龄界限，大部分男性讨厌他是因为感到自己的魅力受到了威胁，因为女性通常会很轻易地被他吸引，而他确实看起来乐在其中。”

“呃……”爱德华愣了愣，想着她说的话，“好吧，那也挺没节操的。”

“天使！！”这回不只是哈勃克，法尔曼和菲力也流下了感动的泪水，普莱达默默吃着自己的冰淇淋，不置一词。

“我仍然不明白女孩们为什么喜欢他，”爱德华说，“他没在约会她们中的任何一个，不是吗？”

“他是个需要人过多照看的非常令人头疼的上司，”霍克爱的语气平稳无波，好像她没有刚刚把自己的上司描述成‘大型儿童’那样，然后她又接着说，“不过不，我没有为他处理过任何粉色事件，尽管有时我上班的时候必须得从柠檬堆里游过来，”她撇了一眼她的同事们，让他们把无论什么想法都缩了回去，“所以我推测她们只是更加乐意和他一起共度时光。”

“他长了张讨人喜欢的娃娃脸，”菲力突然说，“我也是娃娃脸，但女孩们总觉得我不够成熟。”

“也许因为你太矮了。”哈勃克说。

“你说谁是矮到看不见的豆丁啊！！”爱德华跳起来，把哈勃克吓了一跳，“没有说你啊！”少尉连忙撇清，“你是送冰淇淋给大家的钢之天使！你才不矮呢！”

“你说话的时候良心被猫叼跑了还是怎么的？”普莱达皱起眉毛。

爱德华看起来想上去咬哈勃克一口，但菲力似乎深受打击，为了安慰同僚，法尔曼打了个圆场：“你看我长得够高，也不是没什么桃花运吗？”

哈勃克毫不留情地说道：“但是你看起来太老了。”

“我才不老！我也才只有二十几岁啊！！”法尔曼为自己辩护道。

“骗人的吧！！”所有人异口同声。

“连……连霍克爱少尉……”法尔曼看上去心痛欲绝，“你们太过分了！”他指控道。

“海曼斯甚至不是女孩们第一眼会注意的类型！”哈勃克这样说道，“我自认长得不算差也不算矮，为什么总是找不到女朋友！”

“我觉得你是活该。”普莱达用投掷铅球的气势往哈勃克的脑袋上丢出一支笔，“上校就应该把你的所有意中人都抢跑，好让你认清现实！”

“你是魔鬼吗？”这似乎勾起了哈勃克的伤心事，他悲痛地捶胸，“不论什么场合里他一跑出来，妹子就往他身上贴，他就应该叫做女性磁力炼金术师！”

“我怀疑不存在这样的磁铁。”爱德华说。

“你还太小……”哈勃克没有说完就被爱德华杀人般的气势堵住了剩下的话，“呃，”他咳了咳，改口，“……太年轻到不理解这个。”

“我不这么认为，”爱德说，“没人向他求婚，不是吗，如果他像你们说的那么好，总会有人想成为特殊的那一个。”

所有人都看着他，仿佛他说出了什么惊天大秘密，而一秒过后，所有人都看向了霍克爱中尉。

“我不是他的监护人，”霍克爱没好气地说。

虽然没人说话，但爱德华明显听见空气中传来‘但她们认为你是，所有人都觉得你是’这样的声音。

霍克爱显然能感觉到，她又说，“至少这件事上我也没办法左右他的意志。”

爱德华又听见了声音，这回是，‘不，你可以，你就是可以，除了你没有别人可以了’。

“这对话没有任何意义。”爱德华摇摇头，“上校是个花花公子，你们特别吃醋，霍克爱中尉得管住你们所有人，这里就是一个巨型的幼儿园，我觉得上校应该给霍克爱中尉加工资，因为军队里显然不应该开设幼儿园。”

“加谁的工资？”上校走进来，显然结束了之前的任何话题。

“霍克爱少尉的。”爱德华干巴巴地说道，把自己的报告拍进上校手里。

“为了？”马斯坦拿起报告端详了一下，没发现什么奇怪之处，霍克爱专心批改着她自己的公文，而其他人似乎也在做自己的事情，空气里有种微弱的甜味，随后马斯坦注意到每个人桌上都有个小盒子。

“什么时候军部开始供应点心了？”他眯起眼睛好奇地看着爱德华，显然大致推测出这是谁买进来的。

“哼。”年轻的炼金术师不屑地一扭头，转身气呼呼地走了。

“这是您的。”霍克爱将保温盒整个递给了她的这位上司，后者笑着接过之后，她微微一笑，“盒子就您帮忙丢了吧。”

不知道自己做错了什么的马斯坦上校冒出一滴冷汗，明智地溜进自己的位置，翻开爱德华的报告。

“上校。”普莱达突然开口，语气平平一如往常，让办公室里除了上校以外的所有人的视线都聚集到了他的身上。

“什么事？”马斯坦翻阅爱德华的报告，试图辨别钢之炼金术师龙飞凤舞的字迹。

“曾有女孩向你求婚吗？”普莱达问道。

马斯坦的动作停了下来，他从报告里抬起头，注意到办公室的视线。他眯起眼睛，嘴角弯起一个令人恼怒的弧度来：“有几个吧，”他毫无愧色地说道，“虽然我为了肩上伟大的重任，不得不拒绝，可真是让人心碎的故事啊！”

他就是很讨人厌！太过分了吧！有什么好炫耀的！每个人脸上都挂着义愤填膺的表情，但没人敢说些什么。

“唉。”霍克爱无法自制地捏捏鼻梁，不打算对此做出任何评论。


	2. 水果羹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爱德华很好奇为什么罗伊的女伴们不会撕起来。  
> 哈勃克是个勇士。

爱德华再次提起这件事的时候是冬天，中央城白雪皑皑，冻得他总忍不住想揉捏自己机械铠连接处的位置。马斯坦在街上一手挽着一位可爱的女孩，一手捧着一束花，他看起来很陌生，笑意盈盈，如果说之前爱德华和阿尔都太小了，小到很难理解菲力之前提到的娃娃脸是怎么回事，但爱德在成年人里周旋来周旋去，不知不觉就寻思出上校那张娃娃脸的真正含义。

他有那种让人喜欢的笑，微微鼓起的脸，弯弯的眼角，因为总在室内办公而被养得白白的肤色在被风雪吹过后染得红红的，在深色头发和眉眼的映衬下显得相当无害，他看起来一点威胁力都没有，是那种如果他打什么坏主意，而又让爱德在旅途上遇到了之后，一定会大意的类型。

有趣的是，另一个漂亮的、会让人想起霍克爱中尉（或者是拉斯特，尽管爱德告诉自己丢掉这个念头）的女人从一家店里走出来，看到了马斯坦并走向他们，马斯坦认出了她，爱德对于自己正要见识的场景感到没来由地愉快，有人应该在马斯坦得意洋洋的脸上来一拳，这样他就不那么讨人厌了。

但事情不如他所想的那样发展，她同他们友好地打了招呼。

也许只是普通的朋友，爱德想到。

片刻后店里又走出了两个一样漂亮，高挑，让爱德华除了拉斯特以外一时间想不起来其他人的女性，同刚才一样，也向马斯坦走了过去。

为什么他们聊得这么平静？这些漂亮姑娘总不能都是他的好朋友吧，如果是这样的话，爱德就不奇怪为什么霍克爱中尉会说男人们不喜欢马斯坦，就连行人也频频侧目，短短几分钟，爱德已经抓到了好几个看起来又羡慕又嫉妒的眼神了。

不过马斯坦的女伴看起来有些拘束，她比先前更紧密地贴着马斯坦的胳膊，看上去甚至有些想要躲到他背后去，这怕是唯一符合爱德华猜想的正常反应了。真不知道她怎么能忍受这些令人尴尬的场景，显然是性格太过柔软，所以没法对上校发脾气。

爱德在远处默默地观察着，好奇他们之间到底在说些什么。

一位女士凑过去细细地打量她，这让马斯坦只能将女伴揽住并且保护性地往身后挡了挡，他脸上挂着歉意的微笑，但却不讨人厌，而第一个出现的女士敲了敲朋友的脑袋，把人拽了回去。他们又说了些什么，但这回马斯坦似乎被排除在外了，他的女伴得到一张名片，一盒点心，多数是乳酪蛋糕，她们刚刚逛的店以乳酪蛋糕闻名，然后友好地道别。

太奇怪了，他的女伴看起来仍有些晕头转向的，爱德觉得不能怪她，因为他也无法理解这算什么情况，但她似乎只是有点吃惊，并没有生气，或是更常见的，嫉妒什么的。

爱德对着他们皱了皱眉，想不通这种约会中的大危机怎么会就这样结束了，真令人费解。

他原想既然碰巧遇上就再跟着他们看一会儿，说不定能找到什么话柄对马斯坦嘲笑一番，但爱德打消了这个念头，离开了小雪飘扬的街道。

爱德华给办公室送了一箱暖暖的水果羹。

霍克爱抱胸打量着鼻尖下的小碗，没有出声便道出了她的疑虑。

“上校有那么多女朋友，”爱德华这么问道，“她们遇到的时候不会打起来吗？”

“你真的不应该在犒劳我们的同时问这样耸人听闻的问题……”哈勃克抱着自己的胃，眼神忧愁。

“他不是一个值得你学习的榜样，”霍克爱伸出手捧起碗，啜饮了一口汤，“我是指在恋爱方面。很好喝，谢谢。”

“喜欢就好，别客气，”爱德华说，“没有学他的打算，可能也学不会。”

“你看见他约会了。”霍克爱一针见血地说，“遇到了不止一位女士。”

“而且没有厮打起来，我在车站遇到过一对情侣，男的出轨的对象找过去，她们打到我的车不得不延误了十五分钟。真的很可怕。”

“嗯。”中尉说。

“‘嗯’是？”

“上校与他的约会对象不是情侣，不是吗。”中尉说，“约会有相当广泛的定义，爱德华。”

“我觉得这没法解释他为什么依然有这么受欢迎，”爱德华说，“为什么没人想揍他呢？”

“怎么会没有！”哈勃克高高举起手，“天使！！请为我们扫除恶魔吧！”

“你可闭嘴吧。”普莱达抛给他一眼。

“谁敢惹他生气啊，”菲力摘下自己的眼镜放到一边，“他可是焰之炼金术师。”

“我们有霍克爱少尉。”哈勃克真的勇敢，爱德有些佩服他的勇气。

没有人接他的岔，法尔曼抱着自己的小碗慢吞吞的说：“上校严肃起来确实很有魄力，但……”他想了想，“虽然有些歪题，你们不觉得修斯中校生气的时候更可怕吗。”

不知为何这句话让办公室陷入了沉默，爱德朝他们眨眨眼睛，霍克爱似乎是唯一不受影响的人，他向她问道：“我听说他会用家人的照片不停地炫耀，直到人窒息身亡，是这样吗？”

如果有什么比刚才更阴沉的气氛，那就是钢仔问完了这句话以后，霍克爱也显得有些摇摇欲坠，“你确实不该在吃饭的时候说这些，”她叹了口气。

“呃，对不起。”爱德华想了想，又说道，“上校有这么多约会对象的话，难道就没什么特别的要求或者偏好吗？”

“你想用言语谋杀我们这群可怜的单身狗吗？”普莱达捂着胸口诘问道。

“咦？”爱德华摇摇头，“怎么会，只是好奇。”

“我喜欢波霸……”哈勃克还没说完，就被霍克爱少尉用一个纸团击中了额头。

“上校的女伴都很漂亮。”菲利说。

“我见过那种像女王一样的，也见过可爱温柔的姐姐，还有活泼的小姐姐，敢去约他的都是女神一样的女士们。”如果哈勃克没在认真的吃着爱德带来的水果羹，那他就是真的眼馋上校的女伴们。

“这也太多了吧。”爱德说。

“她们脾气还都挺好的，”法尔曼说，“我接待过一个给上校送花的小姐，真是优雅迷人。”

“这里的空气已经酸到令我觉得牙疼了。”爱德回头看到霍克爱冷漠地喝了口茶，仿佛是自己幻听，但空气中的醋味更重了一点。

“没有姑娘，想过扇他一巴掌之类的吗？”爱德问道。

“为什么会这么想，”霍克爱看了看爱德，“当然有的，但并不多。”

“真的？”大家异口同声地问道。

霍克爱少尉干巴巴地眯着眼睛说道，“如果女士们搞不清楚上校约会的性质，当然会感到很受伤，受到了欺骗，打他一两下也不是什么奇怪的事情。”

爱德发出了一声被噎住的声音。

霍克爱看他和男人们惊恐的模样，不由扶住了额头，“都在想什么啊，他又从不带人回家，对于想要进一步发展关系的女士们来说，生气不是理所应当的吗？”

“啊？”爱德迟疑地想了想，但却觉得不太对劲，“咦？是……是吗？”

霍克爱似乎想回应他一句‘当然’，但一瞬间她停了下来，仿佛意识到自己透露了什么。

“你该回去了，爱德。”她突然说，“上校就要回来了，还是你今天也有什么报告需要呈给他？”

“哎？”爱德跳起来，"哪有，我走了，上校的那份，就让他自己点火热一热再吃吧，拜拜。"说完，一溜烟跑了。

上校在下午两点多才踏进办公室，爱德华说不定下午茶都喝完了，收到一份凉了的水果羹并被告知’自己点火热一下再吃‘的上校可怜巴巴地坐会自己的位置，漫不经心地抱怨道：“为什么我就只有夏天融化的冰淇淋和冬天冰镇的水果羹啊，真令人伤心。”

霍克爱凉凉地给他一眼。

“怎么了？”上校说。

“有点恶心。”普莱达黑着脸说。

“你就是这样诓骗妹子们和你约会的吗！”哈勃克控诉，“把这个技能也教给我啊！”

“你在说什么蠢话呢，哈勃克。”马斯坦上校挂上他令人厌烦的得意笑脸，打了个小小的响指。

他的队员们以两倍的光速躲到桌下。

“请不要在办公室内点火。”霍克爱冷冷地说道。

上校沉默了一会儿，可怜巴巴地指了指桌上的小碗“可是点心冷了嘛。”

没人胆敢探头看一眼，但霍克爱必然最终还是掏出了她的手枪，因为几秒后马斯坦上校就大声并且毫无尊严地认错求饶，保证自己下次再也不会在办公室里点火。

“菲力，你在做什么？”法尔曼在桌子底下问道。

“我觉得他现在看起来像只闹脾气的猫，”菲力自暴自弃地扯咬自己的衣角，“果然已经连我都无药可救了吗？真的有点可爱！”

霍克爱清了清嗓子，他们飞快地回到座位把自己埋进文件里，但法尔曼，哈勃克和普莱达总是忍不住往上校的桌子上瞥几眼。

霍克爱可以看见上校额头上的神经若隐若现，显然发现了这恼人的现象。但在上校来得及发作之前，普莱达’嗷‘的一声从座位上蹦起来，把眼前的纸张揉成了个巨大的纸团子使劲丢到菲力头上，菲力躲闪不及，抱住脑袋惊恐地发问：“你干什么！”

“就是很想打你！”普莱达吼了一句，又挪回椅子，气呼呼的坐下。

上校摇了摇头，没搞明白自己的部下们究竟在干什么，但视线消失了，他好好地品尝了一下自己的水果羹，心情愉悦地批着公文。

爱德华的水果羹在上校的办公室里埋下了一颗不安的种子。

如果注意观察，很容易就能知道上校什么时候又出去约会了，基本上来说，如果一周有八天，那他每天都有约会，只不过有些是应酬，有些才是真正意义上与可爱小姐们的惬意时光。通常他在某时某刻会接到一个外线电话，有时候他听起来很愉悦，有时候就只是普通寒暄，但总会答应些什么，然后到下班前五分钟，他就会去换一套衣服，然后飘出办公室，带着一身恼人的’嘿我有个约会‘那样的气场下班。

不多久后的一天，大家都在埋头工作，哈勃克突然牵起话头，“上校，能问你个问题吗？”

“什么问题。”马斯坦少见地认真处理自己的公务，简短地点了个头示意哈勃克继续。

“嗯……”哈勃克犹豫了一下，“男人的问题，”他得到了除了马斯坦以外所有人的注意，“我是说，你毕竟更有经验些，不是吗？”

“问吧。”马斯坦还没反应过来，正将一页批阅完的公文放到一边阅读下一份，显然可能只在哈勃克身上花费了百分之十的注意力，他有时会把公文拖到不能再拖然后疯狂地补上进度，哈勃克显而易见钻了这个空子来实现自己不可告人的目标，霍克爱警醒地瞥了他一眼，但令人意外地没有阻止他继续提问。

“你睡过几个妹子？”

“嗯……”马斯坦还在看那份公文，但忽然他眨了下眼睛，可能是在脑海里搜寻前几秒掠过的那个问题，他的动作停了下来，定格了有足足三秒，随后皱起眉抬头用视线锁住哈勃克，“你说什么？”

马斯坦严肃的时候确实挺吓人的。

但都到了这一步了，哈勃克才不管那么多呢。

“我问您睡过几个妹子！”他冒着生命危险大声地重复道。

如果说有什么更糟的事情能够发生，那就是此时此刻不知从哪冒出来的修斯中校，罕见的，甚至没来得及从军服口袋里掏出妻子的照片，就被哈勃克这大胆的提问冻结在了他们办公室的门口。

一瞬间连呼吸的声音都消失了，房间在马斯坦黑如锅底的脸色以及修斯逐渐八卦的笑容以及霍克爱揉自己太阳穴的动作里静止了。

“修斯，闭嘴，不然我烧了你所有的照片。”在中校能说出什么惊世之言前，上校的响指已经预备好了姿势，这动作让屋内瞬间充满了一股火药的气味，每个人在说话之前都不得不考虑一下自己被做成烤串的风险有多高。

“哈勃克。”马斯坦说。

“在……”哈勃克毫无底气地应道。

“你又失恋了吗？”马斯坦问。

在十六发眼刀的威胁下，哈勃克瑟瑟发抖，“……是……是的……”

马斯坦眯起眼睛发出一声低低的声音，似乎他在飞速地处理这一状况，“你是在向我寻求约会女士的方法，还是只想找个女人过夜？”

哈勃克觉得自己生存的希望越发渺茫，所有人都在等他的回答，一半的人或许很想知道后者的答案，但哈勃克敢肯定，如果他这么回答，霍克爱肯定会一枪把他送进军队医院。

“……约……约会的方法……”他抛出充满求生欲的回答。

“好吧。”马斯坦抓起电话，这动作让哈勃克一阵恐慌，怀疑自己是不是要被上司以性骚扰之类的罪名送上军事法庭，但电话接通后马斯坦只是预约了一个时间：“梅利莎？”他说，“我有一位客人，周六上午十点，身高五英尺九英寸，一百四十磅左右，准备一套常服，不要花哨的东西，金发，吸烟，十二点之前让他出来。”他停顿了一会儿，“是的。”又停顿了一会儿，摇摇头，“不是，”然后突然露出一个礼貌的微笑，“确实不让人省心，”他说，“好的，辛苦你了，我会补偿的。”然后他挂掉了听筒。

哈勃克吓得吞了吞口水。

马斯坦低头在纸上写了点什么，单纯就时间地点而言长了不少，然后递给哈勃克，“周五晚上八点之前去第一个地址购买礼物，第二天上午十点到第二个地址，剩下的交给梅利莎，好好配合，我周末的时间通常只供应给优雅的连衣裙们，所以你必须换一套行头，这是命令。”

“这……这……”哈勃克颤巍巍地接过纸条，但半天没说出一句话来。

“这是个约会吗？”修斯总结道。

“这是个约会指导。”马斯坦干巴巴的说，“听着，不管你遇到了什么麻烦，显然已经影响了我们的团队效率和团结的气氛，所以我决定为你省下些力气，贡献我的私人时间单独为你做指导——这是千年难遇的机会，你最好知道怎么抓住它。我不会向你收取培训费用，”马斯坦眯起眼睛，“但你这个月的奖金没有了，有异议吗。”

他根本也就没有用问句啊，哈勃克留着两行清泪摇摇头：“没有，长官，好的，长官。”

“非常好。”马斯坦总结道，片刻过后，他转向修斯，“你找我什么事？”

“我能参观吗？”修斯推了推眼镜。

“不行。”马斯坦不容置疑地否决了他。

“我穿裙子来。”修斯果断地说。

“我不认可你的品味，不行。”马斯坦不为所动。

“一万先令培训费。”修斯又说。

“你是看不起上校兼国家炼金术师的经费吗！？”马斯坦的脑袋上冒出了一条青筋，“不行！”

“一个月不向你分享我亲爱的格雷西亚！”在马斯坦把中校轰出门之前，修斯大声说道。

“……”马斯坦定住了。

他动摇了！部下们紧张地关注着这一较量。

“……两个月，”马斯坦伸出一根手指，就在修斯刚想说好之前，他伸出第二根，冷冷一笑。“外加艾莉西亚的。”

“啊——！！”修斯跳起来，“魔鬼！谁不喜欢那么可爱的艾莉西亚！”

“那就不行。”马斯坦露出胜利的微笑。

“哼，”修斯说，“两个月，格雷西亚和艾莉西亚，成交！”

他愤愤地离开之前，还狠狠瞪了哈勃克一眼，“你最好认真点准备，不然就让罗伊罚你打扫两个月的卫生！”

“是个好主意，我会考虑的。”马斯坦冷笑。

哈勃克只希望自己从没问出过先前的问题，因为这代价实在是太大了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我说了，哈勃克是个勇士。


End file.
